Warlord of Forest Old
by KB Twilight
Summary: Discontinued and rewritten, but you can look if you want. The other is just much, much better. Go check it out.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: ......... (Scroll down to Dais talking, 'bout 8 sentences down)  
  
KB- I want Dais!!!! And Sage!!!!  
  
Dais- ~hides under the couch~  
  
Sage- ~Remains calm but is scooting towards the door~  
  
Saceria- you can't have them KB, they're not yours  
  
KB- Says who??  
  
Soffia- ~holds up a piece of paper with KB's signature on it~ Says your contract.  
  
KB- evil voice-person. Dais, Hun, I won't glomp you if you do the evil D- word for me.  
  
Dais- ~sweatdrop~ *Disclaimer*: She just doesn't want to admit that she doesn't own Ronin Warriors. Thank god!!  
  
KB- I own Elowin though ^.^  
  
Random Reader- Who's Elowin??  
  
Saceria- ~sweatdrop~ just read the story. ~Turns to other readers~ Now you read!!! Mwahahaha  
  
Soffia- ~sweatdrop~ Enjoy the story, and please R+R, it makes KB happy and when she's happy we're not in a constant state of pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warlord of Forest  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lightening cracked in the distance lighting the sky a deep hue of purple. Fire engulfed what few trees had begun to grow and the water ran a shade of crimson. Demon corpses littered the field, many of which had been reduced to nothing but shards of bone and the blood that soaked them. Wisps of black smoke rose off the charred battlefield, slowly edging up a mound of demon skulls. Each bone was covered in its master's spilled blood and many had been set aflame. Rising up the mound the smoke spilt as if making way for a king or queen.  
  
Standing atop the flaming burial mound was a man clothed in black. His boots where trimmed in the blood of his victims, and his ebony pants were laced with a crimson Celtic design. He wore a vest so indulged in the color of blood that it too was taking on a black tent. The bottom of the vest meet the top of his pants but the sides of the vest did not reach each other, revealing the muscles that rippled through his chest and stomach. It seemed that the vest had at one time had sleeves but they too had been torn off to make room for the muscles that lined his arms. His hands were covered in leather gloves that ran up to his elbows. The fingers of the gloves were rimmed in gold but the gloves themselves matched the red of his vest. His gloved hands were placed in front of his chest in a prayer position; a spiked whip spiraled up both arms starting at the wrists. His face up to his nose was covered in a black cloth and his eyes, though closed, were hidden from view by long black bangs. His hair shaggily fell behind his head and stopped unevenly above his waist.  
  
A snapping bone signaled living prey but the man did not move. Out of the flaming forest emerged a shadowy silhouette, approximately 5 foot in height and thin enough for a child to lace his fingers around their waist.  
  
"Why are you doing this Hishin? I have no whims about the lives of these beasts but the trees have done no harm to you." The flame around the mound danced higher illuminating the face of the visitor. A woman with short red hair and mystical baby blue eyes. She was clothed completely in a rusty brown; her tank top had been cut above her navel and only had one sleeve, and her loose pants held slits every foot or so. Her bare feet walked with ease on the sharp bone beneath her but she left trails of blood in her wake. On each side of her waist was strapped one member of a set of twin jitte; the sheaths were decorated with a hunter green craving of the Celtic lace. "I agreed to help you on the commands that you would reveal your plan to me and that you wouldn't harm the forest."  
  
Hishin opened his eyes to reveal twin violet orbs. He turned to his visitor and flashed a quick smirk before disappearing and landing in front of her. He reached out and snatched her wrist in his leathery hand, he twisted her arm around so that she was facing the other way and he had his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He grinned flashing two pointed fangs, flipped his head slightly to the side letting his hair fly to the wind then land safely back around his eleven ears, "You may be the princess' warrior but for the time being you are under my command. Princess Milein and I will soon be wed, and then I am in command. I will do what I wish with the demon scum, and" he smirked, "with your precious forest." With that said he throw her to the ground, not caring if she landed in the flames, and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saceria- well isn't this interesting. I like the blood /\_/\  
  
Soffia- now who's being weird?  
  
KB- here it is, the prequel to "Upstaged." Which is the prequel to "Time Stream Mixup." You see I've had this family going for quite some time now, it started with TSM and took off from there. In the forth chapter of Upstaged I promised a story on Elowin's past, so here it is.  
  
Saceria- you don't know where you're taking this do you?  
  
KB- ^.^ no clue.  
  
Twins- ~Anime style fall~  
  
Soffia- that's KB for ya. But she always comes through in the end.  
  
Saceria- she does?  
  
KB- hehe. Please R+R and tune in next time. (Gomen it was so short, it was just a prologue) 


	2. Crystal

Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors, wish I did though.  
  
Saceria- like that'll ever happen  
  
KB- ~pouts in a corner~  
  
Soffia- ~sweatdrop~ um excuse the behavior of both KB and my sister ~whisper~ they're both a bit lacking in the head  
  
KB + Saceria- ~glare~  
  
Soffia- hehe, well enjoy everyone and R+R before KB only has one voice  
  
Note: in the last chapter I think I put the word eleven ears, well I meant Elvin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warlord of Forest  
  
Chapter one: Crystal  
  
By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There she stood, beautiful among the mere mortals. Sky blue orbs took in her surrounding with care. A black waterfall pooling down her back, held back slightly by her thin Elvin ears. A deep green dress being pinned on her slender body, the traditional wedding garb. The roses that lined the palace walls and overflowed off the open balcony also paled in comparison with Milien's beauty.  
  
I had known the princess all my life and I knew by the sour expression on her pale feathers that marrying Hishin was not high on her to-do list. That ass merely wished to take command of Milien's kingdom, he had told me this himself on the fiery battlefield. I had informed the princess but she merely shook her head and smiled at me saying that she already knew.  
  
My body had been slightly charred by the flame I had landed in when Hishin pushed me to the ground but they were already beginning to heal. No one in the kingdom other than Milien herself knew why I was her main general. I had known her all my life, because I had been alive for the same long centuries that she had; I was half elf.  
  
"Elowin, would you please help me with this?" I looked up as I heard the princess call for my assistance. Her blue eyes were shining with mischief and I knew she wanted to delay the wedding once again; if she wished it, it would be done. I matched her smile with one of my own and nodded, "Everyone, the Princess has just signaled that the wedding will be postponed till a later date. I will post the date when one has been decided upon!!" Groans of disappointment spread throughout the room and then I heard the hiss of anger from behind me. I turned to stare into Hishin's violet eyes, they were filled with malice and I knew he wanted to add my body to that flaming field. I flashed a smug grin and narrowed my own eyes at him, "I'm only following orders my liege. The wishes of the princess must be honored ni?" I heard the growl being slowly released from the bowels of his trough and had to struggle not to snicker. His hand shot out before any warning could be given and grasped the sleeve of my brown tunic (if the outfit I was wearing could be considered a tunic.) He stared straight into my eyes with a look that could have made a dragon piss itself and in a venomous tone whispered into my ear, "You will pay dearly for this Elowin. My warriors should follow my command and that's what I plan on seeing from this point forward. Do I make myself clear?" The cold look in his eyes promised pain, there was something there that made by my blood stop flowing and my heart accelerate to an unheard of speed, "Crystal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Milien's face sparkled with pure innocent joy as I splashed her with the clear waters of the Elvin River. It must be hard to rule such a kingdom and still be called a child. As the sun began to set lighting the sky ablaze she signaled that it was time to return to the palace. I nodded but decided to stay at the riverbed a bit longer. I smiled as I watched her retreating form disappear into the blaze of the setting sun.  
  
As soon as she was out of side he appeared, just as I had suspected. I stood and bowed aimlessly as Hishin walked out of the ferns that lined the crystal waters. "It seems you now know much of the reason I had for asking for your assistance but not all." I cast him an intrigued glance before returning my vision to the purity of the waters. He smiled, "Yes it's hard to believe that these waters will one day be polluted with the blood of the filthy mortal races." This caught my full attention and I stared at him horrified, "You sick bastard." He smirked at me, "tsk tsk, mustn't forget our little promise. You say nothing of this to the princess." I narrowed my eyes into a glare at the way he had twisted our words, "You son-of-a- bitch." He smiled again, "No need to dress up your words too fancy. I know you're a Halfling, so as long as you serve me your blood does not have to run through this river." This said he turned back towards the palace. He walked a few steps before halting, "Oh and Elowin. I almost forgot to mention the rest of my plan. It involves the use of another kingdom which," he glanced over his shoulder to fix me eyes with that same cold gaze, "you will help me to attain." I couldn't help but look away from my eyes, I hated to admit that I feared them but I did. I glanced instead and the waters rushing past my bear feet, "But lord, there are no more kingdoms in this world. Milien rules over all living beings." I didn't have to look up to fill the smirk that decorated his feathers, "Oh trust me, I know of one. Meet me tomorrow morning outside the castle. Make sure you are there before the sun, or anyone else in the palace rises. Am I clear?" My voice was barely a whisper but by the way he walked away I was sure he had heard me,  
  
"Crystal." 


	3. Fleating figures

Disclaimer: No own Ronin Warriors.  But I own the ocs

KB- Konnichiwa Minna, it's been awhile, I finally got a good idea, I guess marching band is good for something after all.  You see that's where I got the idea for the first part ^.^

Soffia- When there are five of these ~~~~~ that means a change in POV.  Or a change in the way the character is talked about.  When there are lots of them it's a scene change.

Saceria- R+R, keep the author happy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The September breeze blew the cool mist, left by the recent rains, over the waterfall that surround the Warrior clad in deep green body armor.  It was late in the evening and the temperature had dropped to a fairly chilling degree but the white haired Warlord continued to meditate on the rocks jutting from the base of the silver waterfall.  A rainbow was seen sparkling through the falling waters above him in the light of the setting sun.  The sun was about to leap over the horizon as thousands of clouds formed in the sky above.  The Warriors opened his one crystalline blue eye, the one that wasn't a casualty of some battle in his worn past, and the sun lit the clouds on fire.  A bright yellow, orange and pink outlined in a dreary purple made itself known and darker crimson clouds flowed quickly above the marvelous painting in the near night sky.  The rainbow above him slowly vanished as the bright colors around the clouds faded to a gray that still contained some of its former beauty before disappearing into nothingness.  

~~~~~

Dais let a small smile grace his features before falling back into his former trance-like state as the sky became more dismal with the fading grays and coming darkness.  The sounds of twilight reached his keen ears reminding him to return to the palace before one of the other Warlords was sent to fetch him.  The water splashed around his shoulders as he stood, seeming only to notice his presence as he was leaving it now begged him to stay.

He jumped from his perch atop the bolder onto the first of a series of smaller rocks below leading from the falling water to the forest covered bank of the river.  Trees had never grown in the Youja-kai under Talpa's rein; the land had remained featureless and lifeless.  Lady Kayura on the other hand was a good leader; her experience with the spring armor had left its Jin, Loyalty, engraved in her soul.  Kayura was loyal both to those few she called companions and the wellbeing of her kingdom.

Something gripped his heart as he reached the bank.  Something he had first felt as a child when Talpa first came to offer him acceptance and escape.  He had felt it every time he was called to the presence of his former master. He turned as his feet planted in the rich soil below and his single blue eye caught the retreating figure of a small girl with short hair like the dark embers of a lava flow.

Dais' eye narrowed as the figure disappeared into darkness.  He turned towards the palace and walked into the forest.  He could only hope that his warning-filled feeling wasn't actually a foreshadowing of the events to come.  But his wishes usually went unanswered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A stray branch snapped at his face as he trudged through a heavily forested area near the palace.  His leg, clad in a dead brown subarmor sunk into a muddy hole as he blew a strand of green hair from his beady eyes.

Sekhmet wasn't a happy camper to say the least.  The night air bite harshly at his battle worn skin.  He now wondered why he had ever agreed to track down the older warrior.  He was now lost even though the palace outline was visible through the shadows.

A heavy wind pushed his back into a tree as he emerged from the forest.  He had reached the area where he, Kale and Dais had committed their first mutiny towards Talpa.  The bridge that connected the forest to the land where the palace lied over the river had been repaired since that epic battle but evidence of its occurrence was still present.

The summer warrior sighed as he walked towards the bridge to tell Kayura of his failure but was stopped short as a chilling wind blew an unusual fragrance towards him from the forest.  Somehow his eyes had wondered to the shimmering water below and he saw it.  Or rather saw her, a blue eyed figure atop the trees but as soon as he noticed her presence the girl was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kale paced the palace room in annoyance, Dais had agreed to discuss the uneasiness all three warriors had been emitting lately with him at dusk.  The uneasiness was growing in the small room and it was driving Kale insane.  Emotions usually flowed over the web that had recently reformed among all nine armors only if allowed.  The only exception to this was the armor of cruelty which Kayura had abandoned; a strong emptiness flowed from that end of the web.  The twin armors were another exception, Kale had to make a conscious effort to hide something from his light counter-part; he was very certain however that Sage could feel the tension in Kayura's kingdom just through the winter warrior's own emotions.  

A string of lightening flashed outside the windows to the right of the doorway, Kale scowled, 'those two had better hurry up.'   Then the doorway was flung open revealing a very flustered Venom Warlord, "Did you see her?"

"See who and where's Dais??"

"I'm right here."  From the door emerged a second figure, "I believe I know the answer to this constant nervousness that seems to be spreading in the kingdom."  Kale waited, but not for long as after taking a breath the elder warlord continued but instead of speaking of an answer he asked a question, "Sekhmet, could you describe the woman you saw?"

"Hai, she was small with big blue eyes and……….. red hair, I think."

Dais nodded, "The same girl."  He turned to Kale, "I believe she may hold a better answer than I could give you."  Another strike of lightening lit the outlines of his fellow Warlords; that's when Kale saw her.  A petite figure perched with unexpected balance on the rail of the balcony outside, it was several hundred feet to the ground, staring at the three men inside.  A red headed, blue eyed petite figure to be exact.  As the lightening flashed again she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we up against Elowin??  Are they of any threat to our cause??"

"You mean YOUR cause."  She said with a bit of hostility towards the taller Elvin man.  "That twisted plot of yours has never in anyway been my goal."  She called down from her seat on the highest branch of a beautiful tree in the large forest the two were hiding in.

"Oh but it will be if you wish to live, or if you wish your princess to live."

"Kisama."

"I repeat, what are the warriors of this kingdom like?  A threat perhaps?"

Elowin smiled as a way to throw a kink into his plan popped into her mind.  She voiced this plan with complete sincerity in her voice.  "This land has no warriors."  Hishin smiled, "Is that so, I didn't expect such a powerful rule to have no generals.  This kingdom should be easily over taken if you are telling me the truth."

Elowin let her facial features say nothing but her triumph was great on the inside.  She hoped that the warriors were as strong as they seemed from afar. 


End file.
